As electronic communications are increasingly relied upon to provide fast and reliable delivery of information, significant efforts exist to increase data rates in a variety of communications system. In this regard, a problem often encountered by communication system designers when attempting to increase data rates, is that supporting very high data rates often requires the utilization of high-order modulation schemes. However, modulation may require highly linear amplifiers and achieving good linearity in a power amplifier often results in reduced efficiency. Accordingly, it may be difficult to achieve highly linear power amplifiers in, for example, portable devices where power efficiency is very important due to limited battery capacity. Therefore, systems designers are often forced to balance a tradeoff between high data rates and power efficiency.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.